Kunoichi
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of succubi who have undergone a peculiar development that live in villages called “shinobi no sato” deep within mountains and other places people come near. “Kunoichi” were originally human ninja women, but when the demon lord took over some of them were changed into succubi, originating the “kunoichi” as monsters. Their wings have atrophied, but compared to the original type their physical abilities are extremely high, and they excel at swift, agile movement. Their long, slender, yet powerful tail isn’t just used for binding and carrying their prey, it also serves as a grappling hook, allowing them to freely move on walls and ceilings. They’re brought up with various training from childhood, so they excel at secret techniques and martial arts. They use spells called “ninpo” such as “bushin no justu” etc. to perplex opponents. Being highly capable succubi, they’re also adept at bedroom techniques for pleasing men. They are renowned as a first rate secret organization, and kunoichi are dispatched from shinobi no sato as mercenaries to serve prominent monsters and humans from monster friendly territories, not just in Zipangu, but throughout the entire world. Normally they perform a variety of missions as scouts and spies, etc. but those with plenty of experience are given missions of the greatest importance, “assassination mission.” Their objectives are mainly to neutralize targets that are men of anti-monster territories. Although they call it assassinations, they don’t actually take lives. No matter how fortified the castle, a kunoichi on a mission can sneak into the bedroom without anyone noticing and have sex with her target. They continue to train their body and bedroom skills on a daily basis all for that moment when they defang their targets, claiming his heart for their own. If the man was an important person, she’ll be able to freely manipulate him by pouring in love and pleasure. The man will be so charmed by the kunoichi, who is a monster, that he’ll betray the anti-monster forces, switch to the monsters’ side, and try to change the anti-monster territory into a monster-friendly territory from within. After completing a “monster style assassination” in this way, they regard men they enthrall as their lords, and stay by their sides as loyal attendants. With love and devotion, they aid their lord’s plans for converting into a monster friendly territory. After that, if the man has finished his role, or finds himself in great danger, or if the target wasn’t an important person to begin with, he’ll be taken back to shinobi no sato as a husband for the sake of producing children, effectively wiping him completely from human society. These missions are one of the most important things in their lives. They are the goal they yearn to achieve. All of the kunoichi grow up dreaming of these missions for seizing a beloved man of their very own. It’s not an exaggeration to say that all the training they do from childhood is all for the sake of these missions. Furthermore, if they take a liking to a man in the middle of an ordinary mission, that man will become the mark for their future assassination mission. Since it’ll take priority even over assassination missions requested by shinobi no sato, those other than important men of anti-monster territories can’t let their guard down. After getting their hands on a man, the kunoichi prioritize having sex with their man every day, so many of them retire from the scene, focusing on producing and rearing children. Furthermore, many of them are reticent, and don’t express very much outward emotion, but it seems this is because the founders of the kunoichi passed down the teaching “One should only reveal one’s true heart and feelings in front of a husband that one truly loves.” Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Subspecies Category:Zipangu Region